Lazos que atan
by Once L
Summary: Ryuga Hideki -Ryuuzaki- le provocaba un “algo” que Light Yagami, aún no podía descifrar del todo. - Para Betsy17.


**† ****LAZOS QUE ATAN †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mi amiga, Dina Betsabé (Betsy17).

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes: **L, Light y Kira.

**Género:** General, Angustia, ¿Thriller?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **AU. Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai, nada grave ;)

**Resumen:** Ryuga Hideki le provocaba un _"algo"_ que Light Yagami, aún no podía descifrar del todo.

**Disclaimer:**_ Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata, _a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

_**27/12/09**_

**Capitulo 1- Representaciones.**

Desde del comienzo de todo; la llegada del peli negro, Light Yagami se había dado cuenta de que _algo_, no anda bien.

¿Pero qué podría ser? Sí se trataba de su último año de preparatoria y el único elemento que alteraba el patrón de los dos años anteriores era la incorporación de éste nuevo alumno de traslado, que por alguna extraña razón que aún no terminaba de comprender, atraía la atención de todos sin planteárselo siquiera.

El alumno en cuestión era callado pero inteligente, denotando con esto que se le escuchaba hablar cuando tenía la respuesta a la cuestión planteada o simplemente, para corregir el fallo de alguien más. Así que cuando lo hacía; cuando de su boca salían sus palabras con voz baja y un tanto ronca, todos se callaban, escuchándole con suma atención cómo si fuera un profeta que revelase el gran secreto tras la muerte; sí es que acaso, había alguno.

Pero sí había algo más que intrigaba y maravillaba a todos además de sus palabras y su voz, era el hecho de verlo de pie, porque Ryuga Hideki (así se había presentado ante la clase) era un muchacho extremadamente delgado, no tan alto como Light, aunque sólo fuera por algunos centímetros; y dada su complexión física y el tono de su piel, demasiado clara para el gusto de algunos, daba la impresión que era muy débil o quizá, enfermizo.

Algo muy alejado de la realidad como el peli negro ya le había demostrado a la mitad de la escuela cuando aquel grupito de buscapleitos intentó meterse con él, bastando con lanzar un par de patadas al aire para que sus agresores se retractaran y salieran huyendo, obteniendo con esto el respeto de unos y la admiración de otros. ¿Para él mismo? La tranquilidad y seguridad hacia su persona. Ya nadie más intentó meterse con él.

Por su parte el joven Yagami se mantenía al margen de su relación con él, principalmente por el poco tiempo que le quedaba al ser el presidente del grupo, sobrellevar sus estudios, y todas esas actividades tanto escolares como extracurriculares que su cargo conllevaba a realizar. Aunque ganas no le faltaban de tomarse unas horas y hablar con el oji negro. Parecía agradable, a pesar de ser un tanto... _introvertido_; en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Y que aunque no estuviera tan arraigado en él el sentido de vestir _correctamente_ el uniforme como su distinguida escuela privada mandaba: la camisa blanca fajada y bien abotonada. La corbata negra en su sitio, y el saco del mismo tono completamente cerrado y colocado. Muy diferente, de como éste se presentaba: con la camisa sin fajar y sin abotonarse tanto el botón del cuello como el último. Sin corbata, y con el saco únicamente abrochado de los primeros dos botones, permitiendo con esto que la camisa resaltara bajo el saco. Y ni hablar siquiera de ese cabello tan rebelde que tenía, que no hacía sino más que completar su look de _"Chico lindo y misterioso"_ que destacaba aún más su presencia.

Pero dejando a un lado su forma de ser y de vestir, lo que en definitiva había llamado la atención del castaño era que había comenzado a soñar con él, teniéndolo en sus sueños cada noche sin falta.

A veces, eran escasos anexos a las breves conversaciones que tenían entre clase y clase, y otras tantas, eran charlas más largas y concisas sobre algún tema en particular que surgía como debate en alguna de las materias.

De esta forma tan trivial y normal habían comenzados sus sueños con su compañero, pero conforme pasaban los días y las semanas, y le conocía un poquito más, estos se iban volviendo más serios y profundos, ampliándose incluso y hasta drásticamente el ambiente donde ambos se encontraban.

Por ejemplo tenía uno muy presente, donde en las alturas, en la cima de algunos edificios o torres, ambos debatían sobre el más grande mal de la sociedad: la maldad y la corrupción. Qué era correcto y qué no para la gente con este maligno pesar; cómo se les debía de tratar. La muerte o no; cadena perpetua o pena de muerte. Y el sueño se resumía a una única cuestión: Injusticia o Justicia.

Y cómo era de esperarse, los dos tenían opiniones opuestas, pero aplicadas al mismo concepto: La Justicia. Cabe señalar que ante esto, los dos habían terminado molestos y en el caso del oji castaño, resentido con el otro. Por suerte sólo había sido un sueño y sólo Light sabía de el, aunque eso no explicaba por qué se lo había tomado tan enserio y ni siquiera le saludaba.

Días después lo superó, y todo volvió a ser como era antes. Los sueños se volvieron recurrentes y menos frecuentes, pero cambiaron por completo su contenido.

El primogénito de la familia Yagami no sabía a qué atribuirlo. ¿Acaso sería su inconsciente el que le estaba jugando esas malas pasadas o entonces, qué era? ¿Deseos inconscientes acaso?

La idea le aterraba bastante pues ponía en duda su hasta ahora bien establecida identidad sexualidad. Porque soñar que buscas a tu compañero de clases para "algo" más que hablar con él no era normal. ¿O sí? Y mucho menos, cuando tu atención se centraba en sus ojos y en su boca, pasando de unos a ver los otro, y hasta te relames con cierto recelo los labios cada vez que le ves hablar.

Yagami Light recuerda que esa noche se despertó sobresaltado y sudando, casi jadeando, pues se había atrevido a deshacer los centímetros que los separaban, profanando esos labios que lo tentaban como el mismísimo diablo. ¡Y maldición! Qué la sensación que le había dejado perduró minutos después de que se había despertado.

Así que los días siguientes a ese sueño trató de develar el significado oculto y lo que éste representaba, sin llegar claro, a ninguna conclusión.

Para él, en teoría, era un sueño más con Ryuga. Quizá, provocado por todo el alboroto que seguía causando éste a su alrededor.

"_¡Ah! ¡Ryuga es tan lindo! ¿Crees que saldría conmigo?"_

"_¡No! ¡Él tiene que salir conmigo!"_

"_Ryuga, es un buen tipo. Me agrada"._

"_Hey, Ryuga, amigo. ¿De dónde eres?"_

"_¿Ya viste los labios que tiene? Ha de ser como probar caramelo derretido. Hmm."_

Pero sobre todo, estaba esa frase que el aludido le había dicho en su primer día de clases. Aún recordaba perfectamente esa situación.

"_Soy Yagami Light, mucho gusto"._

"_Mucho gusto. Tú puedes decirme, Ryuuzaki, Yagami-kun"._

Sí. Su presencia, todo ese misticismo que lo rodeaba y esa extraña frase era lo que provocaba sus sueños. Mera curiosidad y desconcierto; intriga.

Pero conforme las semanas seguían pasando y los primeros dos meses se iban, los sueños del castaño no cesaban. Le mostraban un poco más de historia de algunos sueños previos, de algunas conversaciones que tenían, y otras que jamás llegaban a suscitarse pero ahí estaban en los sueños. Siempre enfrascados en disposiciones con el único objetivo de penetrar en el espacio personal del pelinegro, de saber un poco más de él; de comprobar las teorías y los rumores que escuchaba de sus compañeros.

Situaciones que cada vez de iban más al extremo y se alejaban de lo que en verdad eran ellos: meramente compañeros de clases.

Y cómo si las cosas no pudieran empeorar aún más, algo perturbador pasó en su más reciente sueño.

- _Ryuuzaki. ¿Qué pasa?_ –había dejado de besarle, al sentirle tan tenso e incomodo. Tan poco centrado en lo que hacían.

- _Lo siento Yagami-kun, pero ya no puedo fingir más. Esto no me gusta... Es extraño._

El aludido sabía a lo que se refería. Pero había estado tantas veces en esa misma situación en otros sueños, que ya lo hacía sin rechistar o escandalizarse siquiera. Sólo se dejaba llevar ante el momento que sabía que no era real.

- _Tienes razón, lo siento._ –aún así se disculpó, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho.- _Es sólo que yo..._

- _¡Oblígalo!_

Escuchó de pronto y tan cerca de sí, que miró a ambos lados en busca de aquella voz. No vio a nadie más que al oji negro y a él en la azotea.

- _En ese caso..._ –inició el otro, atrayendo la atención en su compañero.- _No te sorprenderá saber que ya no permitiré que ocurra este tipo de "actos"._

Y Light se lo había pensado un poco.

- _C-claro, lo entiendo. _–dijo después.-_ De mi parte te aseguro que..._

- _¡No lo permitas!_

Volvió a escuchar, mirando al instante a todas partes.

De nuevo esa voz, pero no veía a nadie. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando o algo?

- _Me da gusto que hayas entendido, Yagami-kun. Adiós._

Fueron sus últimas palabras, pasando a su lado y sin mirarle siquiera.

El otro sabía que era el fin. Una parte de él no quería y estuvo a punto de retenerle pero no lo hizo.

Ryuga tenía razón. No había un motivo para apartarle del resto y llevarlo a un lugar en donde estuvieran solos. No debía besarle y tampoco tocarle; irle despojando de su ropa y dejándose llevar, por mucho que supiera que estaba soñando.

No era correcto.

Pero entonces volvió a suceder.

- _¿Qué pasa, Light? ¿Estás triste porque Ryuga se fue? _

Era la misma voz que había escuchado antes y esta vez le hablaba con tono burlón. Así que parado en su mismo sitio le buscaba con la vista.

- _¡Oh, vamos, Light! _–le dijo, como si le conociera muy bien.- _Tú y yo sabemos lo que el tal Ryuga Hideki, significa y provoca en ti._

Estas últimas palabras las siseo en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

- _¡No sé de qué hablas! _-se defendió, mirando a todas partes en aquella oscuridad que había aparecido de repente.

Tal vez no le veía pero podía sentir su presencia, estaba muy cerca de él y eso no le gustaba.

- _¡¿Quién eres?!_ –preguntó entonces.

- _Lo sabes perfectamente._ –fue la respuesta que le dio con sorna, dejando escapar una par de carcajadas antes de desaparecer.

Después de eso la oscuridad se disipó y lo siguiente que supo es que se había despertado sobresaltado.

"_Una pesadilla"_ es lo que pensó. Tratando de calmar a su acelerado corazón.

Pero lo que no sabía era que esta voz, esta entidad le visitaría más seguido en sus sueños, cambiándolos a pesadillas tanto para Ryuga como para él. Y el primero, era el que se llevaba la peor parte.

¿Continuará?

* * *

Y ahí está nxn

Tarde como regalo de Navidad y anticipado como regalo de Fin de año. Niña espero que te haya gustado, se que quedó raro y eso, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude y con mucho cariño que es lo que cuenta.

Y ahora bien, no sé si quieres que continúe o así le dejó, ya te lo comenté por e-mail así que espero tu respuesta n.n?

Y para las demás personas que leyeron; muchas gracias por ello y por sus reviews, se los agradezco desde ahorita porque no sé qué rumbo tomará esto. Así que... nos veremos, muchas gracias :D


End file.
